GOOD MORNING, Sasuke
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: sedih dan sakit itulah yang Sasuke rasakan , dia lebih memilih bolos dari pada melihat Naruto bersama gadis Hyuga itu. menyesal dan cemburukah Sasuke? / Yaoi / spesial NaruSasu day / My fourth story / mohon di RnR nya , sangat diharapkan .


Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruSasu

Rated: T

Warning: YAOI, mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip , OOC dan sebagainya , ini cerita ke 4 dari saya special buat NaruSasu day, maaf kalau jelek karena masih butuh banyak belajar dari sensei dan senpai semua , mahon bantuannya ya. Terimakasih. RnR nya ditunggu .

GOOD MORNING, Sasuke

By Miako Uchiha

22 Oktober 2013

Pagi yang cerah dipertengahan bulan oktober , dilewati dengan ceria oleh pemuda yang dijuluki Matahari KHS itu yang sedang menujuh sekolahnya yaitu Konoha high school. Setelah sampai disekolahnya dan masuk kedalam kelasnya, pemuda itu yang diketahui bernama Uzumaki Naruto , menyapa seorang pemuda berkulit putih halus dan memiliki mata sekelam malam tanpa bintang yang sudah duduk manis sambil membaca buku yang entah kenapa mebuat Naruto sakit mata melihat buku itu karena tebalnya yang bisa dibilang sangat tebal itu.

"Good morning, Sasuke" sapanya ramah dan tak lupa cengiran khas miliknya. Tapi seketika cengiran itu menghikng ketika melihat pemuda yang disapanya yang bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke tak memberi balasan apapun masih fokus dengan buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya. Karena kesal dengan pemuda itu akhirnya Naruto memilih duduk ditempatnya yang berada disamping Sasuke , "dasar teme menyebalkan" lalu mengeluh dengan suara yang kecil walaupun masih terdengar jelas oleh Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

Tak lama suara belpun terdengar tanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai, jam pelajaran pertama hingga jam keempat dilalui dengan tenang oleh kelas itu dan bel istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi seiring dengan bunyi perut para siswa yang minta diisi dikanti. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dia bersiap akan keluar tapi sebelum itu dia menanyai Sasuke terlebih dahulu untuk kekantin bersama atau tidak.

"teme, mau kekantin tidak?" tanyanya agak ketus karena masih kesal saat pagi tadi sapaannya tidak dibalas.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang diberinya tapi dia berdiri lalu berjalan kearah Naruto atau lebih tepatnya pintu keluar, 'sepertinya artinya Ya' batin Naruto seraya mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah melewatinya dan menyeimbangkan langka kakinya dengan Sasuke masih dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"kenapa kau, dobe? " Tanya Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"apanya yang kenapa?" Tanyanya balik pada Sasuke.

"wajahmu cemberut" ucapnya santai seolah tak merasa dial ah yang telah membuat Naruto kesal setengah hidup. Tanpa menjawab Naruto langsung pergi ketempat penjual makanan kesukaannya , ramen. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya membeli jus tomat kesukaannya lalu mencari tempat yang kosong. Tak lama Naruto datang dan duduk dihadapanya dengan membawa makanan yang telah dibelinya, sesaat dia melihat sekelilingnya ternyata semua tempat telah penuh pantas saja Naruto mau duduk dengannya, yaa Sasuke bukannya tak tahu kenapa Naruto berwajah cemberut seperti ini tapi dia hanya malas menanggapi sikap Naruto padanya yang terkesan manja sedangkan ketika berhadapan dengan orang lain dia akan bersikap tenang atau biasa saja walaupun tak melupakan cengiran khasnya saat bertemu dengan teman-temanya, Sasuke juga bukan tak tahu Naruto itu menyukainya , menyukai dalam arti perasaan seorang suka seseorang kepada orang lain, buka perasaan teman biasa. Tapi dia menolak Naruto atau tak perna menjawabnya karena dia sendiri masih bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri walaupun hubungan seperti ini bukan hubungan yang menjadi rahasia lagi.

Tak lama terdengar suara seorang perempuan yang berbicara dengan sangat ceria bagaikan mendapatkan hadia undian.

" Sasuke-kun , aku dan Hinata boleh kan duduk di 2 kursi yang masih kosong disini ? boleh yaa semua tempat sudah penuh" ucapnya dengan nada yang dibuat semanja mungkin sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam dan tak membalas ucapanya .

"Na-Naruto-kun, kami bo-bolehkan du-duk di si-sini? Ta-tapi kalau tak bo-boleh ti-tidak apa-ap-apa " ucapnya dengan gugup karena berbicara dengan Naruto , pemuda yang dia suka.

"terserah " ucapnya dengan nada yang terkesan tak peduli dengan dua perempuan yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi yang masih kosong.

"hey Naruto , kau itu bodoh sekali ya" ucap Sakura dan membuat Naruto menatapnya tajam lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang tertunda, malas menanggapi ocehan gadis itu. " kau tak sadar ya kalau Hinata itu sangat menyukaimu ?" ucapnya dan membuat wajah Hinata sangan merah karena malu atas pernyataan Sakura tadi, Naruto juga bukannya tak tahu kalau Hinata gadis dari Hyuga itu menyukainnya tapi dia tak peduli dia hanya menyukai Sasuke seorang walaupun Sasuke juga terkesan tak peduli dengannya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura mendengus sebal dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga , Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengejarnya dan meninggalkan kedua gadis itu.

" hey, tunggu teme, kau kenapa?" ucapnya sambil berusaha menyamakan dengan langkah cepat Sasuke.

"untuk apa kau mengejarku Dobe , pergi Sana urusi saja gadis Hyuga mu itu!" ucapnya agak membentak dan membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya sambil mencerna kembali ucapan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah melangkah jauh dan masuk kekelas mereka. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena berbicara aneh tadi. 'apa maksudnya? Akh, apa dia cemburu?' batinya seraya menyeringai kecil , 'jadi kau cemburu ya teme?' batinnya dan melangkah santai menuju kelasnya.

23 Oktober 2013

pagi yang cerah seperti biasa dipagi hari, Sasuke pun telah berada dikelasnya dan membaca buku seperti biasa , tiba-tiba dia mendengar sapaan khas yang dia dapatkan setiap pagi dari Naruto walau tak pernah dibalasnya, tapi yang berbeda adalah sapaan pagi ini bukan tertujuh padanya tapi pada gadis Hyuga, yaa, sapaan manis Naruto pagi ini bukan untuk Sasuke tapi untuk gadis Hyuga . setelah tahu Sasuke cemburu melihat gadis Hyuga yang menyukainya naruto berpikir untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu dan mengatakan perasaannya kembali pada Sasuke. Naruto pun tahu ini egois dan akan menyakiti hati Hyuga itu jika gadis itu tahu hanya di jadikan alat oleh Naruto tapi Naruto tak peduli , dia memang egois untuk mendapatkan Sasuke. Yaa biarla dia egois, bukankah cinta itu memang egois . Dan rencana pertama Naruto sukses dia bisa melihat wajah kesal Sasuke walaupun tak jelas karena Sasuke coba menutupinya dengan wajah datarnya. Tak sampai disitu Naruto menjalankan rencana keduanya. Sejenak Sasuke melihat Naruto mendekati Sakura dan berbisik lalu Sasura yang dibisiki mengangguk setuju bergerak cepat mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menujuh meja Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, hari aku akan duduk sisebelah mu" ucap Sakura dengan posisi berdiri di depan meja Sasuke.

"hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan dua huruf khas miliknya.

" ya aku akan duduk disini, karena Naruto bilang dia ingin duduk dengan Hinata " ucap Sakura sambil menujuk Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Hinata dengan sangan akrab.

"hn" ucapnya dengan nada yang terdengar agak kesal dan mencoba memfokuskan kembali pada bacaannya.

"eh? Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura agak bingung.

"tidak" ucap Sasuke tegas.

"tapi-" ucapan Sakura terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh Sasuke .

"masih ada tempat kosong yang lainkan. Aku ingin duduk sendiri" ucapnya tanpa melihat Sakura. Sakura yang mendengar itu hanya bisa pasrah dan berjalan menujuh kursi yang masih kosong. Bel pertanda istirahat pun akhirnya berbunyi seperti biasa semua murid pergi keluar untuk menujuh kantin. Sedangkan Sasuke dia menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat sedang mengobrol atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Naruto menggombali Hinata , terlihat dari wajah Hinata yang tambah memerah setiap kali Naruto berbicara dan itu tambah membuat Sasuke kesal. terus berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan mencoba menutupi wajah kesalnya dengan wajah datar dan itu sukses.

"dobe, mau kekantin tidak?" tanyanya dengan suara datar dan tatapan datar yang sedang menahan rona merah diwajahnya karena malu. Entah kenapa perasaan ini timbul pada Sasuke, perasaan cemburu jika dia melihat Naruto dengan gadis Hyuga itu merbicara berdua bukan hanya dengan gadis Hyuga itu tapi juga semua perempuan yang berbicara akrab dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke mengajaknya Kekantin hanya diam lalu meliriknya sembentar dan kembali berbicara dengan Hinata.

" Hinata-chan , tadi kau bilang bawa bento an , bagaimana kalau kita makan ditaman saja" dan Hinata pun mengangguk tanda setuju lalu bergegas mengambil bekalnya.

" maaf ya Sasuke , tapi aku akan makan ditaman bersama Hinata" bagai tersambar petir ini pertama kalinya Naruto menolak ajakan Sasuke dan membuat dia merasa ya sakit tentu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi bersama Hinata ketaman . setelah tak melihat Naruto , Sasuke berbalik dan kembali duduk ditempatnya , melipat tangannya diatas meja dan menundukan wajah derta menyembunyikannya inilah yang Sasuke lakukan sekarang, merasa menyesal dan sedih , andaikan saja dia jujur pada perasaannya sendiri lebih cepat pasti sekarang dia sedang bersama Naruto makan dikantin dan tertawa bersama pikirnya begitu.

'hah. Sebenarnya aku malas pergi bersama gadis ini, ya sudahlah demi teme' batin Naruto . akhirnya mereka sampai ditaman dan duduk ditaman, Hinata pun mulai membuka bentonya dan memakannya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam dan memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun , apa ka-kau mau?" tanyanya yang melihat Naruto seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sedikit melirik tajam Hinata yang sudah mengganggunya berfikir. Akhirnya Hinata menghabiskan bentonya sendiri dan kesunyianlah yang menemani mereka.

Akhirnya bel tanda jam istrahat telah berakhirpun berbunyi , semua murid telah kembali kekelas mereka masing. Narutopun telah sampai dan duduk ditempatnya tadi , disebelah Hinata. Dia melihat meja Sasuke tapi Sasuke tak ada disana . dia coba bertanya pada Kiba temannya yang duduk dibelakan tempatnya dan Sasuke.

"Kiba, apa kau melihat Sasuke?" tanyanya pada Kiba.

"eh, Sasuke? Uhm, ya aku melihatnya tadi dia pergi saat bel berbunyi tapi aku tidak tahu pergi kemana" katanya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Kiba berfikir kemana kira-kira Sasuke pergi , dia melihat meja Sasuke, disana masih ada tas milik Sasuke . 'kalau tasnya dan barang-barangnya masih ada berarti Sasuke masih berada dilingkungan sekolah' batinya kembali berfikir, 'akh, atap sekolah . ya, Sasuke pasti kesana' segera saja Naruto pergi menyusul Sasuke, tanpa peduli dengan guru yang akan mengajar dikelasnya yang telah didalam kelas.

Di atap sekolah, disinilah Sasuke sekarang , berdiri didekat pagar pembatas dan melihat pemandangan hutan belakang sekolahnya dengan tatapan kosong melupakan jam pelajaran yang sudah dimulai kembali. Dia memilih bolos jam pelajaran dari pada dikelas melihat Naruto dan gadis Hyuga itu berduaan.

"ternyata kau berani juga ya , teme , bolos jam pelajaran. Kukira murid teladan sepertimu memilih belajar dari pada bolos" yaa itu adalah suara Naruto yang telah sampai pada atap sekolah menyusul Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam, tak menyangka Naruto akan menyusulnya , dia pikir Naruto sudah tak peduli lagi dengannya ternyata lihat sekarang Naruto merada disini.

"mau apa kau sini dobe?" ucap Sasuke tanpa melihat Naruto yang sudah berdiri disamping Sasuke. Naruto sekilas melihat Sasuke dan menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"kau cemburu ya, teme?" bukannya menjawab Naruto malah bertanya balik.

"kau belum menjawab pertanyaan ku dobe"ucap Sasuke agak kesal karena pertanyaannya tak dijawab malah bertanya balik.

"aku tak perlu menjawab , kau taukan apa jawabannya , tentu saja aku menyusulmu" ucap Naruto sambil terseyum hangat pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat senyuman Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya agar rona merah yang muncul pada pipi putihnya tak dilihat oleh Naruto ,dia bisa malu kalau sampai dilihat oleh Naruto.

Kembali mereka berdua melihat kedepan, kearah pemandangan hutan belakang sekolah. Untuk beberapa waktu mereka saling diam, tak ada yang bersuara hingga akhirnya Naruto bosong dengan suasana ini dan berbicara mengulangi pertanyaanya tadi.

"kau cemburu teme?" mengulang pertanyaanya yang belum dijawab Sasuke. Sasukepun tersentak kaget dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang kedua kalinya, pertanyaan yang menjadi alasan kenapa dia berani membolos . Sasuke memilih untuk tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dan hanya diam. "teme?" panggil Naruto, "kau hanya diam, jadi tebakanku benar ya?" tanya Naruto sembari menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menjadi tegang atas pertayaannya tadi.

"lebih baik kau pergi dan kembali masuk kekelas temui **Hinata-chanmu** itu " ucapnya sembari menekankan kata nama Hinata. Dan setelahnya Naruto hanya tergelak mendengar penuturan Sasuke.

"haha..haha, teme-teme. Kau tahukan aku sangat dan hanya menyukaimu?" jawabnya seraya tertawa , Sasuke hanya memasang death glarenya yang sepertinya tidak mempan untuk Naruto, tapi saat dia sadar akan ucapan Naruto dia langsung menunduk malu. Sedangkan Naruto hanya terseyum kecil dan berjalan kebelakan Sasuke lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke makin menunduk malu dan yakin sekarang wajahnya sudah sangat merah .

"aku akan selalu menyukai tidak maksudku mencintaimu , Sasuke. Walaupun kau selalu menolakku" ucap Naruto sembari mengecup belakang leher Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, hangat itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat Naruto memeluknya . Sasuke ingin terus merasakan pelukan hangat ini , terus..terus..dan terus.

"Na-Naruto" ucapnya agak gugup

"ya, Sasuke" tanya Naruto yang sudah membalikan badan Sasuke agar menghadapnya.

"aku juga menyukaimu" ucapnya menatap Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah merah merona malu.

"aku tahu Sasuke, terimakasih" setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto memeluknya dan mengecup puncak kepala Sasuke dan Sasuke pun membalas pelukan Naruto sembari menutupi wajahnya didada bidang milik Naruto. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya , Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang juga menatapnya dan mengucup bibir Sasuke , Sasukepun membalas ciuman itu hingga Sasuke mengerang pasrah kalah oleh Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menjelajahi rongga hangatnya. Tak lama ciuman itu terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen keduanya. Jam bolos merekapun mereka gunakan untuk berduan sambil melihat pemandangan indah didepan mereka sesekali Narutopun mencuri ciuman dipipi Sasuke, dan membuat wajah Sasuke terus merona.

"tanggal berapa ini teme?" tanya Naruto dengan posisi meluluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"23 dobe" jawab Sasuke.

"23 oktober ya" ucap Naruto sembari kembali mencium tengkuk leher Sasuke.

"hn, memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"aku akan mengingat tanggal hari ini sebagai tanggal jadian kita" jawab Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke yang ada dipelukannya. Sasukepun tersenyum lalu memegang tangan Naruto yang memeluknya . "aku juga akan mengingatnya , Naruto" kata Sasuke sambil menyamankan pelukannya.

Pagi cerah kembali lagi, masih sama seperti kemarin-kemarin tapi pagi ini lebih ceria dari pada pagi sebelumnya bagi Sasuke dan Naruto.

"good morning, Sasuke" sapa Naruto pada kekasinya itu yang sedang melakukan aktifitas paginya seperti biasa.

"hn" jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil dan nyaris tak terlihat tapi Naruto masih mampu melihatnya .

"hah, ya setidaknya kau memberikan sedikit reaksi dari pada hanya diam teme" ucapnya bergerak untuk duduk disebelah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya sekilas , ciuman itu sukses membuat pipi Sasuke merona dan seisi kelas bengong seketika melihat adegan NaruSasu tadi.

"eh? Apa yang kalian lihat? Memangnya salah kalau aku mencium pipi pacarku?" ucapnya dan mendapatkan injakan kaki dari Sasuke yang sedang menahan rona merah dipipinya.

"dobe"ucap Sasuke yang sudah sangat malu dan Naruto hanya menyerngitkan dahinya tanda bingung. Sedangkan teman perempuan sekelasnya langsung berteriak kagum , bahkan Hinata dan Sakura langsung berteriak kagum karena mereka adalah fujoshi tingkat akut. Sedangkan naruto dan Sasuke serta teman laki-laki sekelas mereka hanya bisa mengong melihat aksi mereka. Yaa biarkan saja fujoshi itu yang terpenting sekarang Naruto dan Sasuke bersama dan tak akan ada yang memisahkan mereka .

"aku mencintaimu Sasuke " bisik Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasukepun tersenyum dan mebalasnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu Naruto, selamanya" ucapnya mengencup bibir Naruto singkat dan segera memalingkan wajahnya karena wajahnya kembali merona.

END

Hallo semuanya ini cerita Miako yang ke 4 ya, special buat NaruSasu day besok, hehe padahal Miako sekarang lagi ulangan MID loh , mana besok Mtk #curhat-_- ,. Tapi tetep maksain buat bikin , ya walaupun gak bagus-bagus banget , OOC, typos, kependekan dan sebaginya dan maaf juga untuk itu semua. Tapi Miako gak akan pantah semangat buat trus belajar buat cerita NaruSasu. RnR nya jangan lupa ya. Yosh, ketemu di cerita lainya ya , daaa #lambai-lambaitangan .


End file.
